totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
"Jazda na gokartach w Madgeburgu... brzmi ciekawie"
Total Drama: World Trip - Odcinek 11 Mumbaj (zwany Icathią), Indie - Pokład Samolotu Don: 'Poprzednio w Total Drama: World Trip... wylądowaliśmy w Indiach, w miejscu, w którym pustynia była w głowie uczestników. Jedna z byłych uczestniczek zgubiła Koga, a my musieliśmy go szukać. Jen pokłóciła się z tego powodu ze Stephanie, Iris manipulowała swoją drużyną, a Claudia... przepadła jak kamień w wodę, oszczędzając Jen podczas ceremonii eliminacji. Czy Jen jeszcze raz nieumyślnie spowoduje chaos w Niezgodnych? Czy zrobi to, zanim Iris uporządkuje sobie drużynę Marinę and The Diamonds? Dowiedzcie się tego, oglądając Total Drama: World Trip! (INTRO) ''Poszybszony widok wszystkich miast po kolei. Uszybszony slajd zatrzymuje się w Kanadzie, dokładnie w Sali Podsumowań, dokładnie tej z Total Drama: World Tour. Tam pojawiają się machający do kamery Bridgette i Tom. Po lewej stronie widzimy wszystkie oryginalne postacie, które nie dostały się do programu, a z prawej wszystkie postacie autorki, której wykonują swoje obowiązki. Kartka przewraca się na następną stronę, a tam widzimy na wieży Eiffla Jen zainspirowaną miejscem i sprzeczający się ze sobą Brody i MacArthur. W Louvrze widzimy całujących się Nastasię i Zach'a, którzy przeglądają się po muzeum, Veronicę rozmawiającą przez telefon z barmanem i Devin'a, który próbuje znaleźć kogokolwiek, kto bierze udział w programie. We Włoszech Marcus stoi w kąpielówkach na wybiegu, a obok niego jest rozentuzjazmowana Aisha, która skacze i nie może się powstrzymać. W Japonii Claudia i Dwayne próbują zjeść kostkę-węgorza. W Niemczech Stephanie robi z kiełbasy portret Ryan'a, przed którym staje wzruszona i widocznie tęskni za swoim chłopakiem. W Katalonii Rudolph jest zażenowany hiszpańską obsługą, a Iris z irytacją słucha hiszpańskiej gitary, granej przez przystojniaka. Widok na samolot. Na nim wszyscy tańczą kan-kana, Jasper i Jay przewracają się na siebie, Lao Chi spada z samolotu, a tam na ziemi ratuje go Emma i ściska go do nieprzytomności. Po chwili wszyscy zeskakują z samolotu, otwierając spadochrony i lądując na ziemi. Kiedy wszyscy lądują, siadają zadowoleni na limuzynie, a na drzwiach limuzyny pojawia się napis: "World STrip". Pierwsza Klasa thumb|left|250px Aisha i Iris siedzą sobie w Pierwszej Klasie, Iris triumfuje i próbuje przekonać Aisha'ę do swoich racji. 'Iris: '''Ale jak się cieszę, że spędziłam noc w Pierwszej Klasie, a ty tylko słuchałaś Marinę :) '''Aisha: '''Nie ma sprawy. '''Iris: '''Ale tak na poważnie, jak się poznaliście z Marcus'em? ;p '''Aisha: '''Hehe, przez jeden sezon. Poczułam coś do niego, bo mi się podoba. '''Iris: '''Warto wiedzieć... (mówi do siebie) '''Aisha: '''Wiadomo, że warto skoro pytasz :-; :D ''Iris wzrusza ramionami. 'Aisha: '''Słuchaj, jeśli cię to nie obchodzi, to po co pytasz? '''Iris: '''Wszystko mnie ciekawi ._. '''Aisha: '''Mówiłaś "Warto wiedzieć" przed chwilą :-/ '''Iris: '''Po prostu nie uważasz, że Marcus jest wkurzający? '''Aisha: '''Czasami, ale w dalszym ciągu coś do niego czuję. ''Iris znowu wzrusza ramionami. 'Iris: '''Kiedyś kolega dał mi dobrą radę, że jeśli uczucie miłości się koliduje, nie warto brnąć w nie dalej. ''Aisha wybałusza oczy. 'Aisha: '''Tak na poważnie? :O '''Iris: '''Tak... Na poważnie... Ale chciałabym ci złożyć najpierw pewną ofertę. Tylko niczym jeszcze nie rzucaj jak poprzednio. '''Aisha: '''Ciesz się, że jak słucham Melanie Martinez lub Troye Sivan'a to humor mi się poprawia ;d Znowu ten sojusz? '''Iris: '"Pakt" o nieagresji. Pomogę ci załatwić miejscówkę w final 3, o ile sprawisz, żeby Nastasia mnie nie wyzywała. 'Aisha: '''Nie wiem teraz jak to jest... '(Iris - PZ): 'Mam jeszcze około dwadzieścia minut. Zdążyłabym cię nawet namówić do zamachu terrorystycznego na Dona... wytniecie to, prawda? ''Zaśmiała się nieco maniakalnie. '(Iris - PZ): 'Żartowałam z tym zamachem, ale coś czuję, że Aisha jest niezwykle podatna na sugestie ;) Aisha zabrała się za jedzenie rosołu. 'Aisha: '''Ciekawa jestem czy zniesie ten zakaz. Klasa Ekonomiczna thumb|left|250px ''Podczas lotu Jen i Stephanie cały czas odwracały się od siebie, a Jen miała blisko siebie Devin'a. Nastasia tuliła się cały czas do Zach'a, a Marcus po raz pierwszy w historii programu pomyślał o Aisha'y. (o kurwa, jaki on uczuciowy!) 'Marcus: '''Aisha, ciekawe jak tam... '''Nastasia: '''Przecież ty miałeś ją gdzieś. xD '''Marcus: '''Zamknij ryj kurwo c: ''Wszyscy byli zszokowani. 'Nastasia: '''KURWO?!?!?! ZA KOGO TY SIĘ UWAŻASZ POJEBIE?! ''Jen strzela facepalm'a. 'Jen: '''Czy wy chociaż raz możecie się ogarnąć? '''Nastasia: '''To niech mnie wpuszczą do willi... ''Marcus strzela facepalm'a. 'Marcus: '''Czy tylko tobie na tym zależy? Chociaż skup się na grze, albo dziś namówię Iris, żebyś odpadła. '''Nastasia: '''Przecież Iris tego chce, ale Aisha będzie ku temu przeciwna ;) Chociaż ta wiedźma mnie już irytuje, to namówię ją do głosowania na ciebie alfonsie, i co? :P '''Marcus: 'Śmieszne. 'Nastasia: '''Jak twój ryj murzynie. ''Rudolph wzdycha ciężko, a Jay zastanawia się nad zniknięciem Claudii. 'Rudolph: '''Te kłótnie się nigdy nie skończą w ich team'ie. Czekam tylko na połączenie drużyn, mam was dosyć... '''Jay: '''Ty w zasadzie chyba z nas najrzadziej się odzywałeś ;-; Mam nadzieję, że nie zostaniesz 2nd Scarlett lub 2nd Scott'em. '''Rudolph: '''Scott sabotował już na początku, a Scarlett też wcześnie pokazywała swoje oblicze. '(Jay - PZ): 'Muszę powiedzieć Iris, żeby Rudolph wyleciał przed Jen... jest silnie nieobliczalny. :o ''Marcus i Nastasia dalej pokazywali, co do siebie czują, Jen zaczęła rozmawiać z Devin'em. Powiem, że było w miarę romantycznie. 'Jen: '''Heeej. Dzięki, że tak o mnie myślałeś. I przepraszam za to co było ostatnio. :p ''Głupio się uśmiechnęła, ale też zawstydzona złapała się za rękę. 'Jen: '''Cokolwiek... '''Devin: '''Nic się nie stało. Szkoda, że przegraliśmy. '''Jen: '''Nie mielibyśmy szans, ale mam zamiar się ogarnąć :) '''Stephanie: '''Nie możemy się tego doczekać... ''Jen marszczy brwi, Stephanie już nie brnie tak jak w poprzednim odcinku. 'Stephanie: '''Ciesz się, że dałam ci spokój. ;-; '''Devin: '''Nie, wciąż tu jesteś ;) '''Stephanie: '''Zamknij ryj zbawco uciśnionych. '''Jen: '''Co tam mówisz? Troszkę za cicho. ''Devin, wraz z Jen śmieją się, ale potem patrzą sobie romantycznie w oczy. '(Jen - PZ): '''Zakochałam się w Devin'ie ;u; Ale jest z Carrie, tak nie można... ''wzdycha troszkę załamana '(Devin - PZ): '''Jen jest bardzo słodka. Szkoda, że dawno tego nie zauważyłem :) ''Rudolph tymczasem dalej gada z Jay'em, który już go ignoruje. 'Jay: '''Claudia mogła zostać wciągnięta przez... '''Rudolph: '''Proponuję, żebyśmy wywalili Devin'a. Jest beznadziejnym kapitanem. Kiedy zawiążemy sojusz ze Stephanie, będziemy w 3 nie do zatrzymania, co ty na to? ;) '(Rudolph - PZ): 'Coś czuję, że muszę w połączeniu drużyn bardziej rozwinąć skrzydła. Najbardziej irytująca osoba, czyli Jen, musi wylecieć jak najszybciej. '''Jay: '...gościu, o czym ty pieprzysz? -.- Lądowanie. 'Jay: '''A ja już mam sojusz, toteż "dziękuję"... ''Zlatują, ale Jay poślizgnął się i nie zdążył złapać spadochronu. Akurat spadł na "wysepkę" (hmmm, taką na drodze, ręką o bruk... współczuję c:) 'Jay: '''AAA! Moja ręka! :'c ''Dmucha w nią, w międzyczasie gdzieś na rozwalony chodnik, pod którym był piasek, spadli pozostali. Najbardziej uwagę przyciągali Aisha i Marcus, kontrowersyjnie Aisha zleciała wprost na tyłeczek Marcus'a, a on jak struś schylił głowę w dziurę. 'Marcus: '''Jeszcze trochę! :o ''Widać, że bardzo to podniecało Marcus'a, Iris o mało nie zwymiotowała. '(Iris - PZ): '''Coś czuję, że teraz jest moment na to, aby któreś z nich wyleciało ._. A kiedy będziecie na to gotowi, zdradzę wam frajerzy, kiedy już będziecie to oglądać w telewizji mój cały plan. Zach jest nawet nawet, dlatego on to przetrwa. Teraz wyleci Nastasia dzięki tej żałosnej klątwie, potem Marcus, a Aisha nie wytrzyma tego psychicznie i zrezygnuje ;) Od razu wam mówię, że tak będzie. Muszę tylko wymyślić, jak zwalić całkowicie winę na Nastasię. Będę musiała porozmawiać z tym oblechem i rozdzielić te nierozłączki. Trzeba działać niepostrzeżenie. ;-; ''Don i Izzy witają wszystkich. 'Don: '''Witajcie w go-karckim wyzwaniu! '''Iris: '''Błagam... za mało kreatywności. ''Don marszczy brwi, Topher wymachuje mu telefonem przed nosem. 'Topher: '''Don! Mam super wiadomość ;) ''Wciska się chamsko przed niego. 'Topher: '''Otóż dziś ja z Izzy prowadzę ten odcinek! *-* ''Stephanie wybucha śmiechem. 'Stephanie: '''To chyba żart xD Da mi ktoś wodę? '''Iris: '''Nie stać cię? c; '''Stephanie: '''W ryj chcesz dostać? '''Iris: '''Uderzysz dziewczynę, babochłopie? '''Stephanie: '''Nie, ale że ty wyglądasz jak lafirynda... ''Stephanie rzuca się na Iris. Każdy ma to w dupie... 'Jen: '''Pomyśleć, że... '''Rudolph: '''Ty z łaski swojej też siedź cicho, bo powinnaś wylecieć. ''Jen prycha. '(Jen - PZ): '''Bardzo mnie bawi tekst pod tytułem „powinnaś wylecieć”. Co taki staruch jak on wie o tym programie... '(Rudolph - PZ): 'Jen powinna nam padać do stóp. Nie zasłużyła na taką szansę... ''Izzy przerywa kłótnię, ale raczej, tłumi ją za pomocą butelkami. 'Izzy: '''I RZUCAMY! <3 ''Chciała rzucić butelką, jednak Jen powstrzymała ją w ostatniej chwili. 'Stephanie: '''Dzięki...? '''Jen: '''To teraz dzięki? To niezły okres :') ''Stephanie wstaje i otrzepuje się (przecież były w piachu). 'Stephanie: '''No może :-/ '(Stephanie - PZ): 'Przecież zaprzyjaźniłam się z Jen sezon temu... Jestem taka głupia... -.- Muszę ją przeprosić, ale to po wyzwaniu. Jeśli się zmienię, to może mi wybaczy. Jestem mega okropna. ''Poleciała jej łza. 'Topher: '''Czas na opisanie wyzwania, jest tam 10 gokartów i próbna trasa. Oczywiście... gokartów nie ma, ale są części do nich. Zbudujcie swoje go-karty i następnie musicie przejechać aż do mety. Dwie osoby pożegnamy z wyzwania na dobre. ''Jay i Rudolph się obawiają. '(Jay - PZ): '''Nawet nie wiem jak się buduje takiego gokarta! -,- DZIĘKI TOPHER!!! '''Topher: '''Oczywiście nie z sezonu. ;) '(Jay - PZ): 'Uff... To można poświęcić. '''Izzy: '''NA MÓJ ZNAK! ''Rozmachuje się, trzymając w ręku butelkę. Rzuca nią w Iris, ta unika rzutu i wszyscy zabierają się za budowę pojazdu. Wyzwanie thumb|left|250px thumb|250px Marcus i Nastasia dalej się kłócą, Devin pomaga Jen, Jay ogryza paznokcie, a Iris pracuje najefektowniej pod względem jakości, ale nie wiadomo jak w szybkości :P. Mimo wszystko dalej stara się rozmawiać z Aishą. 'Jay: '''Lepszy byłby już w Pencilcie... (Paint = Pencilt) '''Rudolph: '''A ja tam nie wiem ._. Budowanie pojazdów nie było nigdy moją działką. '''Jay: '''Ta. Przecież masz aż 50 lat. '''Rudolph: '''Dokładnie 34, ale kto by zliczył xd '(Stephanie - PZ): 'No to tak szybko zdążyły mu posiwieć włosy? :o Szkoda, że nie założył rodziny. Nie to, że jestem chętna. ''Przejdźmy lepiej do rozmowy Iris z Aishą. 'Iris: '''Szkoda, że twoja koleżanka tak się z nim kłóci. '''Aisha: '''Słyszałam pogłoski, że cię nie obchodzą takie rzeczy. :OOO Czyżby kłamali? '''Iris: '''Jestem po prostu zbyt... daję łatwo się sprowokować innym ludziom ;) Ale jak najbardziej, martwię się o to, że przez tę dwójkę możemy przegrać. Na kogo z nich głosowałabyś? Na swojego chłopaka czy na swoją przyjaciółkę? '(Iris - PZ): 'Hmmm, Nastasia zagłosowałaby na Marcus'a, ta stuleja na Nastasię, ja też na Nastasię, Zach pewnie na mnie. 2-1-1. Mimo wszystko i tak muszę przekonać Aisha'ę do głosowania na swoją "przyjaciółeczkę". '''Aisha: '''Nie wiem :/ '(Aisha - PZ): 'Robi mi się niedobrze, Iris robi się ok, ale to jak się zachowują Marcus z Nastasią doprowadza mnie do lekkiego szału. ;-; ''Stephanie aż mdli na widok pracujących ze sobą Devin'a i Jen. 'Devin: '''Cieszę się, że mogę z tobą pracować :) '''Jen: '''Dzięki, że mi pomagasz :) ''Patrzą sobie w oczy, Stephanie pokazuje, że chce jej się rzygać. 'Devin: '''Nie podoba mi się to... Stephanie powinna wylecieć następna. '''Jen: '''Sama nie wiem. Nie zamierzam sabotować :) ''Dalej uśmiechają się do siebie i pracują. 'Stephanie: '''Niedobrze mi... x_X '(Stephanie - PZ): 'To już gorsze niż pocałunek Courtney z Cameron'em. :-/ ''Mija 50 minut. Większość skończyła swoje go-karty. Czas minął. Wszyscy odsłaniają swoje prace, o dziwo jest tylko 8 gokartów. A nie, przepraszam, Nastasia z Marcus'em nadal się kłócą. 'Nastasia: '''Patrz, co zrobiłeś! Przez ciebie przegramy wyzwanie! >:( '''Marcus: '''I dobrze! Nikt nie chciałby takiej suki w drużynie! ''Wszyscy strzelają facepalma. 'Topher: '''Otóż razem z Izzy w skali od 1-5 oceniamy wasze pojazdy. ''Przeglądają pojazdy. Dwa wyglądają tak samo, jeden jest beznadziejny i wygląda jak dno, a jeden = bardzo ładny, nawet nienaruszony po trasie, a jeszcze jeden - zniszczony. 'Izzy: '''WYNIKI! :) '''Topher: '''Punkty były za: wygląd, starania, jakość, prędkość i determinacja! :) '''Izzy: '''A ja oceniałam, jak oceniałam xd Czyli jakbym się czuła w takim pojeździe ^^ '''Iris: '''Wolimy nie wiedzieć... ;__; '''Nastasia: '''A ja bym chętnie się dowiedziała. '''Marcus: '''Z łaski swojej sklej pizdę ;> '(Nastasia - PZ): 'PRZEGIĄŁ PAŁĘ! >:( Jesteś gorszy bardziej niż ta wiedźma Iris! KAPUJESZ GOŚCIU?!?!?!? '(Iris - PZ): '''I pora na ostatni tekst klątwy ;) Zaraz, najpierw przegrajmy. '''Topher: '''Wyniki prezentują się następująco: #Iris - '''10/10 #Zach - 9/10 #Aisha - 8/10 #Stephanie - 7/10 #Devin - 6/10 #Jen - 5/10 #Rudolph - 3/10 #Jay - 2/10 #Marcus - 0/10! #Nastasia - 0/10! Izzy: 'Marcus i Nastasia, nie weźmiecie udziału w wyścigu. ;) '''Marcus: '''I dobrze! Sram na was! '''Nastasia: '''Aha... ''Usiedli sobie, Marcus zdejmował pasek od spodni. 'Izzy: '''Waruj!... ''Marcus zmarszczył brwi. 'Topher: '''Czas na drugą część wyzwania. Jest siedem okrążeń i wasza ósemka. Będziecie jechać jak na normalnej trasie Formuły 1 - 20 km na okrążeniu, a dodatkowo... dostaniecie go-karty w sensie osoba z ósmego miejsca dostanie najlepszy, siódme miejsce drugi najlepszy, a na przykład najgorszym gokartem pojedzie osoba z pierwszego miejsca! ''Iris ma tik nerwowy. Jay się smuci. '(Iris - PZ): '''Chujowo... ;-; ''Iris kopnęła z całej siły w swoje dzieło. Te się zniszczyło. 'Izzy: '''Dobra, jednak Iris pojedzie na swoim gruchocie c: ''Iris dalej rozwalała swój gokart. 'Iris: '''ZNISZCZĘ WAS! >:( '''Izzy: '''Toteż Jay dostanie pojazd Zacha, Rudolph od Aisha'y, Jen od Stephanie, Devin będzie miał... nie swój, od Jen, Stephanie dostanie od Devin'a, Aisha od Rudolpha, a Zach od Jay'a. Iris ma swój C: NO TO LET'S GO! ''Zawodnicy ruszyli. Wyścig - Okrążenie I Zawodnicy ścigali się zaciekle, Izzy miała cały czas kontakt z uczestnikami rajdu poprzez mały mikrofon. 'Izzy: '''Uwaga! Zmieniam zdanie! Trasa zostaje skrócona do czterech okrążeń! ''Uczestnicy wzdychają z ulgą. 'Izzy: '''Ale będziecie w okrążeniu odpadać co dwie osoby! '''Uczestnicy: '''NO NIE! -.- ''Jadą... (tak, styl eliminacji zaczerpnęłam z gry Ford Racing II :P) #Stephanie #Devin #Zach #Rudolph #Jen #Iris #Jay #Aisha '(Aisha - PZ): '''Straciłam chyba punkty za jazdę... oraz ten go-kart jest beznadziejny ;__; '(Rudolph - PZ): 'Jest nawet dobrze. :) '''Jay: '''Jak się tym jedzie? '''Stephanie: '''Normalnie! ;) Nie będziesz nas sabotować! '''Iris: '''Ostatnia prosta... c: '(Iris - PZ): 'Jakby co, to nie zniszczyłam go ;) Cały trick polega na tym, że pojazdy się... maskuje... o czym nawet ci półćwierćpisiontinteligenci umysłowo debile nie wiedzieli, beka :P Będę to udawała aż po ceremonii. ''Stephanie pokonała 15 km, za to Aisha tylko 3,5 km. '(Aisha - PZ): '''Coś czuję, że doszło do sabotażu. ;-; Niezły Rudolph... niech no ja go dorwę. Sorki, żartowałam trochę, ale to ani wcale mi się nie podoba. ''Jadą dalej... mija kawałek czasu i część zawodników minęła pierwsze okrążenie i bez skrupułów przyspieszają. O ostatnią bezpieczną pozycję walczą: Jen, Jay i Aisha. O dziwo to Aisha wszystkich pokonuje, bo Jen ugrzęzła, a Jay'owi zgasł silnik. No to eliminacja ;) #Stephanie #Zach #Rudolph #Devin #Iris #Aisha #Jen #Jay '(Zach - PZ): '''Moje autko odpadło :p Wyścig - Okrążenie II ''W pozycji zmienili się Rudolph i Devin, Stephanie była nieco zaskoczona. Iris robi dobrą minę do złej gry i stara się wyprzedzić za wszelką cenę jednego z Niezgodnych, inaczej zostałby tylko Zach, a Stephanie jest na dobrej drodze, jeśli chodzi o Okrążenie III, bo między Stephanie a Aishą, różnica osiągnęła już 16 km. '(Aisha - PZ): '''Przynajmniej dostałam się do tego drugiego etapu z tym rzęchem. Nigdy więcej takich pojazdów. Błagam. '(Izzy - PZ): 'Zapiszemy to ;) '(Aisha - PZ): 'Och... ''Stephanie jedzie sobie zadowolona, a tu nagle... wybuch z bagażnika! Coś zatrzymało nagle ruch pojazdu. 'Stephanie: '''Co jest? x_X ''Tędy przejechali już Zach, Rudolph i Devin. '''Devin: Sorki. Nie ten ładunek :) Tymczasem przejechała Iris, która nagle rzuciła maskę na Stephanie. Iris: 'Do zobaczenia gdzie indziej, frajerko :) '''Stephanie: '''Ugh >:( ''Iris przejechała metę, w ten sposób eliminując Stephanie. '(Stephanie - PZ): '''Zapłacicie mi za to debile. #Rudolph #Devin #Zach #Iris #Stephanie #Aisha Wyścig - Okrążenie III ''Cała czwórka jedzie niemalże równo, ale ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich każdy chłopak podziwia nowy pojazd Iris. 'Zach: '''Zabrałaś go Stephanie? xD '''Iris: '''Musimy dogonić Niezgodnych... kurwa... ''Przejeżdża blisko Devin i uderza w jego gokart. 'Devin: '''Co ty robisz!? '''Iris: '''Gówno :) ''Dalej atakuje jego pojazd. Iris ma całą wygiętą maskę (jak ona ją zrobiła?), a Devin ma problem z jednym kołem. '(Devin - PZ): '''Iris ewidentnie oszukuje. Musi za to zapłacić. -.- ''Rudolph zadowolony jeździ, Zach i Iris są równo, a Devin na końcu z wkurwem na twarzy. 'Devin: '''Iris ma nowy go-kart?! Powinnaś wylecieć za takie oszustwo! '''Iris: '''Nie nowy, wyprany w Perwollu. xD ''Rudolph strzela facepalm'a. Ta atakuje jego pojazd i zaczyna się gonitwa, przez co nie spostrzegli nawet, że dojeżdżają do mety. Razem dzieli ich tylko 20 m od siebie oraz jeszcze 500 m drogi, Zach o 750 m dalej, a Devin'owi zostały tylko 4 km... tylko że on sobie poszedł dalej. W międzyczasie mijała go Aisha, która pędziła naprawdę szybko. '''Aisha: NIE MOGĘ TEGO ZATRZYMAĆ! LUDZIE, MAM PIEKŁO NIE GOKAAART! Rudolph i Iris przekroczyli swobodnie metę, Iris triumfuje. #Iris #Rudolph #Zach #Devin Wyścig - Okrążenie Ostatnie (IV) Iris i Rudolph zaciekle walczyli o zwycięstwo dla swoich drużyn. Rudolph: 'Nie poddam się tobie tak łatwo, psycholko! '''Iris: '''Jeszcze się zdziwisz ;) Zamknij oczy... ''Chciała rzucić błotem w oczy Rudolph'a, ten się schylił. Kiedy wrócił na tór, Iris bardzo szybko zniknęła. Nawet nie usłyszała migoczących światełek, ale dobra... 'Rudolph: '''Eee tam... ''Co ciekawe, Aisha go wyprzedziła. Ten przetarł oczy. '(Rudolph - PZ): '''Czy to była... Aisha? '(Aisha - PZ): 'Nie mam zamiaru bawić się z tym gokartem. Mogłabym nawet otrzeć się o śmierć ._. ''Iris już przejechała na metę, Niezgodni posmutnieli, MaTD jest nawet usatysfakcjonowane. Jednak tylko Zach przejął się brakiem Aisha'y, bo Nastasia i Marcus dalej się wyzywali. Stephanie pokazała, co o nich myśli - wypchnęła ich z barierki wprost na błoto. Aisha nagle przejechała z prędkością 500 km/h trasę, za nią Rudolph, dalej zdezorientowany prędkością wyeliminowanej dziewczyny. Ta leciała wprost na drzewo. Każdy się bał, a Izzy przyniosła popcorn, odpowiedzią Jen był facepalm, ta rzuciła w blogerkę paczką popcornu i Topher przyniósł jej nowy. Aisha leci w drzewo i.. SKACZE W POLANĘ TULIPANÓW! Gokart rozpada się na milion kawałków, zapalony, a wszyscy uciekają do małej budki... z hot-dogami. Podsumowanie wyzwania Izzy, Topher i Don jedzą kebaba, a wszyscy czekają na wyniki... chociaż podobno są niezwykle pewne. ;) 'Stephanie: '''Możemy już dowiedzieć się wyników? ;-; Chcę wywalić jedno z nas. '''Devin: '''Siebie wywal. Czasu zaoszczędzisz. -.- '''Stephanie: '''Zamknij ryj! '''Rudolph: '''Odnoszę wrażenie, że brak argumentów :/ ''Stephanie ma ochotę wyjść, Jen ją uspokaja, co dziwi nawet Iris. '(Iris - PZ): '''Ta pusta blogerka... ma wpierdol. '''Jen: '''Stephanie, mogłabyś się trochę opanować? Zawsze miałam cię za rozsądną dziewczynę, doskonale prowadzisz nas do zwycięstwa, nigdy się nie poddajesz, swoją determinacją, uporem i rozsądkiem kierujesz nas w stronę wygranej! Kierujesz przeciwników wprost na dno, twoja nieprzeciętna charyzma powala kaźdego... nieważne. :s ''Odchodzi. Stephanie robi się przykro. 'Stephanie: '''Oj :c '''Don: '''Dobra, zjadłszy kebaba ogłaszam wyniki XDD '''Iris: '''Wygrałam? ^^ '''Don: '''Niech pomyślmy, nie. '''Iris: '''CO?! '''Topher: '''Oszukiwałaś. '''Izzy: '''Zgodnie z zasadami kodeksu moralnego, nie wolno maskować gokarta, jest to zabronione. W dodatku sabotowałaś sprzęt innych, nie wyrażaliśmy na to zgody. ;-; '''Iris: '''Ja... co... nie... to... '''Izzy: '''Więc ogłaszam zwycięstwo, Niezgodnych! :) '''Niezgodni: '''YAY! :D ''Niezgodni poza Stephanie świetują swoje uczciwe zwycięstwo, Stephanie nieco zmieszana spogląda w okno i wzdycha ciężko. W MaTD Iris przeklina bez przerwy, Nastasia i Marcus się tłuką, a Aisha i Zach spoglądają na siebie przerażeni. '(Zach - PZ): '''Jprdl. Wywędrowałem do patologii, nie do zespołu. Ceremonia thumb|left|250px Kilka minut przed... ''Aisha i Zach rozmyślają nad schodami, na kogo głosować, w międzyczasie Iris prosi Aishę na słówko. 'Iris: '''Namów Zach'a do głosowania na Marcusa. '''Aisha: '''Nie mogę :/ '''Iris: '''Pokażę ci jak to się robi ._. ''Iris wzięła megafon i głośnik. Wszystko przystawia do Zach'a. Raz, dwa, trzy i... ''KUUUUUURWAAAAAAAA!'' Ogłuszony Zach siedzi przerażony, z wybałuszonymi oczyma i przerażonym wzrokiem. 'Iris: '''Głosuj na Marcus'a, a nie pożałujesz C: ''Zach szybko się ocknął, złapał Iris za bluzkę i zrzucił ją ze schodów. W dalszym ciągu, prawie nieprzytomny, wpadł w ramiona Aisha'y. Tam stał tylko Marcus, a za nim Nastasia ciągnąca go za włosy. 'Marcus: '''A więc tak pogrywasz! Zdradzasz mnie! '''Aisha: '''CO?! -.- ''Iris szybko ucieka. 'Aisha: '''Nie kochanie, to nie tak jak myślisz >:( '''Marcus: '''Ta, jasne i... ''Nastasia ciągnie go dalej z całej siły, rozwaliła mu bluzkę, wrotkę i teraz dalej szarpie za włosy. 'Nastasia: '''Nie ruszaj się! >:( ''Podchodzi do zdruzgotanej Aisha'y. 'Nastasia: '''Spoko :) Możemy zagłosować na Iris. '''Aisha: '''Nie wiem sama... ''Dźwięk oznaczający, że uczestnicy mają zagłosować. Tam Nastasia włącza nagranie. '''Nagranie: ''Dzisiaj wylecisz :) I tak, miałaś rację, to byłam ja :))))))))) Zgadnij, kto podłożył jeszcze waszą sekstaśmę, też ja! I... *odgłosy wymiotowania*.'' Nastasia z gniewu rozpierdala dyktafon o ścianę. (Nastasia - PZ): 'Myślałam, że Marcus nagrał, jak się bzykaliśmy i chciał to puścić mojej psia-psi, aby mnie szantażować... Jestem trupem... pierdolonym trupem... x_X Trwa ceremonia! ''Wszyscy oddali już głosy. 'Don: '''Dzisiaj wypadliście źle, ohydnie i beznadziejnie! Gdzie wasza godność?! '''Iris: '''W dupie C: '''Don: '''Ty powinnaś zostać zdyskwalifikowana. '''Iris: '''Nie pieprz, tylko dawaj tego wafla. '''Marcus: '''Nasty Plastik dziś wyleci -.- '''Nastasia: '''Nie no, skąd? -.- '(Nastasia - PZ): 'Miejmy nadzieję, że Aisha nie zagłosowała na mnie :O '''Don: '''Dobra, dziś mieliśmy... stosunek głosów... 3-1-1! A to w miarę normalnie, toteż dzisiaj wafelki otrzymują... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Aisha i Zach! Jak dla mnie zasłużyli na to, by zostać w finałowej 9 ;) '''Aisha: '''Uff ;p ''Biorą swoje wafelki. '''Don: Na wylocie mamy dziś trzy osoby. Jedna dostanie zaszczytny tytuł frajera. Oto nominowani: Iris - oszukujesz w wyzwaniach i manipulujesz każdą możliwą osobą, Marcus i Nastasia - dzisiaj wasz konflikt przeszedł do historii, bo olaliście wyzwanie i pluliście na siebie przez cały odcinek. A to wina tylko sekstaśmy... Aisha: '''Zaraz, jakiej seks... aha, no tak -.- '''Don: Nie widziałaś całej. Aisha: '''ŻE CO?! '''Don: Nic. :) Pytaj swojej nowej znajomej... więc z programu wylatuje... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... NASTASIA!!! Która zagłosowała na samą siebie! Nastasia: 'Chwila słabości ;-; '''Iris: '''Super. To mogę ją wywalić już i iść spać? '''Nastasia: '''Spierdalaj szmato -.- ''Pokazuje jej fakasa i prosi do siebie całą trójkę. 'Nastasia: '''Byliście świetnym zespołem... ''Patrzy gniewnie na Iris i zaciska pięść. 'Nastasia: '...dopóki ktoś tej łajzy nie postanowił do nas dołączyć. Niniejszym ogłaszam, że przepraszam was, że zachowywałam się jak puszczalska zdzira. Było to prowo, ale również - bo nie mogę bez seksu żyć. Aisha, jesteś wspaniała i mam nadzieję, że tej zajdziesz do finału jak ja. Zach - kocham Cię wariacie, ty też musisz dla nas walczyć! A ciebie Marcus, chciałam przeprosić. 'Marcus: '''Za? '''Nastasia: '''Za to, że oskarżyłam cię o tę sekstaśmę, Iris szpiegowała nas... '''Aisha: '''Ale co było na tej taśmie? ;-; Bo nie rozumiem ;o '''Nastasia: '''Wejdź do... ''Iris złapała ją za fraki i wywaliła perfidnie z samolotu. 'Iris: '''Bye bye maszkaro. ''Odchodzi triumfalnie. Zach zgrzyta zębami. '''(Zach - PZ): '''Ta jebana dziwka Iris pożałuje, że ze mną zadarła. Nikt nigdy nie będzie wywalał ani tykał mojej dziewczyny. Zrozumiałaś?! I sorry tato. Nie panuję nad emocjami. .___. >;/ '''Don: '''W ten sposób pozbyliśmy się niedoszłej... a może i doszłej SexMasterki? Kto wie :D Jak bardzo Iris zapłaci za swoje przewinienia? Komu uwierzy Aisha? Czy dowiemy się więcej o nowych knuciach zawodników? Nie przegapcie kolejnego odcinka Total Drama: World Trip! ''Zaciemnienie :D''''' Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Total Drama: World Trip - Odcinki